Uta No Prince-Sama Owners Guide: JINGUJI REN
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: The second Guide for the "UtaPri Owners guide" series. A funny guide for if you were to order the character.


**ItsMyCircusNow: Hello my dear readers. I am back once again with another "Uta No prince sama Owners Guide~!"**

**If you haven't checked out this series yet please check out "Uta No Prince Sama Owners Guide: ITTOKI OTOYA!" The first one in the collection of UtaPri Owners guides~!**

* * *

**Uta No Prince Sama Owners Guide: JINGUJI REN**

Bravo little lady (or man). You have just purchased your very own JINGUJI REN unit. This guide is here to help you learn how to operate this flirtatious orange haired bishonen. Be sure to read these instructions carefully so that no harm comes to this unit because even though he acts nonchalantly he has a lot of inner conflict.

Circus Corporations is not responsible for disasters that occur to unit because of owner stupidity.

**Profile:**

Unit Name: JINGUJI REN

Age: 19

Height: 183 cm

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Orange toned between light and dark

Eye Color: Light blue

Nationality: Japanese

Species: Human

Blood Type: B

Birthdate: February 14th (Valentines Day~!)

Horoscope: Aquarius

* * *

**Items/Accessories: **

The unit will come with these following items:

(1) Saotome Academy Uniform (He likes to wear his shirt and tie loose)

(1) Saxophone (more like Sexophone XD)

(1) Set of Darts and a Dart board

A box full of clothes for his style.

After your JINGUJI REN unit debut's as a idol he won't need his academy uniform anymore so were giving you a box full of clothes he likes to wear. The unit is known for playing his saxophone on top of buildings with a great open view for the world to hear. The unit is also known for playing with darts in his bedroom and always hitting his target.

Also if your JINGUJI REN unit starts tearing up stuff and giving up you should think about getting him a NANAMI HARUKA unit so she can persuade him to change his mind. Then a HIJIRIKAWA MASATO unit so he can slap or punch some sense into him as these two are childhood friends as well as roommates.

After your JINGUJI REN unit debuts as an idol with the rest of the STARISH units, you might want to get him a KUROSAKI RANMARU unti as a sempai to help him along the way of becoming a professional.

* * *

**Modes of Unit:**

This unit is known for being a flirt and carefree person but has certain modes you should watch out for.

**Normal:** Your unit is flirtatious, adventurous and carefree. He is all for women and knows how to make them fall for his charms (If you can't get out please call us!) He can be selfish at times but is very passionate when it comes to music.

**Inner Conflict:** Your unit will be held up in his room minding himself, tearing things up and giving up on anything. If this happens lean him in the right direction and cheer him on.

**Crushes/Love:** Since your unit is a flirt this will be confusing at times to tell. Instead your unit's way of showing a crush or love interest is giving them a cute nickname like "Little Lamb" Or "Lady." If your unit randomly starts saying these nickname's he might be thinking about the NANAMI HARUKA unit which you might wanna get. He's not afraid to tell her he likes her and will wait until she's 18 to take her into his arms.

**Family:** This word is very touchy on him so be warned! His mother died when he was very young and didn't believe she loved him which gave him a lot of inner conflict that still hangs with him. His father destoryed all of his mother's work except for one that this unit saved himself. It was a song his mother wrote just for him to show how much she loved him.

* * *

**Relationships with other units:**

**HIJIRIKAWA MASATO: **He is the flirty bishonens roommate and childhood friend. These units are known for being rivals with each other especially when it comes to the NANAMI HARUKA unit. But don't worry it's a friendly rivalry they share. Both of these units are also in the same band STARISH and share the same sempai the KUROSAKI RANMARU unit who shares a room with them in case they need help.

**NANAMI HARUKA:** She is known for making this unit go crazy. This unit first saw her helping a lost little girl find her mother. He is surprisingly very fond and affectionate towards towards her compared to other girls and even gave her the nickname "Little Lamb." This unit then opened his heart for music again when she gathered up all his lyrics he tore up. He claims he is in debt to her and will do anything to make her happy.

**STARISH units:** This is the band the unit is in along with the other units: ITTOKI OTOYA, ICHINOSE TOKIYA, AIJIMA CECIL, KURUSU SYO, SHINOMIYA NATSUKI, HIJIRIKAWA MASATO and the NANAMI HARUKA unit as their composer.

* * *

**F.A.Q's:**

Q: I don't know what to do! My JINGUJI REN unit declined my neighbor's house warming gift of chocolate to him. Why won't he accept it?

A: Sweety even though it's hard to believe this unit harbor's a dislike for chocolate so it's not a good idea to give it to him or this will happen to you.

Q: Oh shit! My JINGUJI REN unit just got punched by a HIJIRIKAWA MASATO unit. What do I do?

A: Everything's fine. He's just knocking some sense into him. Nothing but friendly rivalry here.

Q: My JINGUJI REN unit is growing a bunch of roses in my garden and talking to them. Is this normal?

A: He's growing them so he can give them to the NANAMI HARUKA unit as a sign of love. He's just naming them after her but make sure he doesn't grow them inside your house.

* * *

**Final notes:**

A wonderful thanks for purchasing this flirtatious orange unit. The JINGUJI REN unit is a expressive unit so it should be a piece of chocolate...cake I meant cake! After reading these instructions everything should go well for you and the unit. This guy's a keeper! Just be careful for his sweet talk.

Any questions ask our company. Thanks~!

* * *

**A/N: Second UtaPri Owners guide done. Ren was a little hard to do but I got it done. I'll be doing the other's later so stay tunned for another UtaPri owners guide~! Thanks~!**


End file.
